


Confessions

by sunshinepascal



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinepascal/pseuds/sunshinepascal
Summary: “I know you’re working, but can I come over because I miss seeing your face?”
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales/You
Kudos: 6





	Confessions

The room around you was silent all besides the clicking of keys, typing away the words your mind produced. You could feel your eyes crossing behind your reading glasses and you reached up sliding them with your middle finger up the bridge of your nose for the thousandth time in just the last hour. You had to get just a few more pages done before sending them in to your editor. You sat back for a few seconds letting out a frustrated sigh letting your head fall back before reaching your hand to the back of your neck and rubbing. You swore you could see then typing of words on the back of your eyelids. Your phone ringing made you jump. You let out another sigh before collecting yourself and answering without glancing at the caller id.

“Hello?” You knew you sounded frustrated and agitated.

“I know you’re working, but can I come over because I miss seeing your face?”

Frankie’s voice hit your ear and you couldn’t help the smile that pulled at your lips. 

“Yes you can come over Cat. Just be prepared to watch me finish these last few pages and then I’m all yours,” you let out a chuckle.

“I don’t care if I had to sit and watch you type a whole damn book,” you could hear the evidence of a smile in his voice.

“Be safe on your drive over,” you let another chuckle go hearing him grabbing his keys and walking out of his home.

“Always,” he spoke before the line went dead and you hung up with a shake of your head.

Frankie and yourself have been friends for as long as you could remember. You were there before he left to join the Delta Force and there when he returned utterly broken. You dealt with his slightly wild stage where he did anything he could to drown the demons that haunted him to present tense where he was finally trying to clean his life up and settle down. The feelings you had for the man were undeniable and you wanted to think he felt the same way but you were never fully sure. 

You glanced at the clock knowing it wouldn’t take him long to get here and you set yourself back to work. You let your fingers glide over the keys seemingly typing out the perfect sentences to finish these pages off. There was a slight knock, never waiting for your response before he was in your house. You looked over your shoulder and giving him a smile as he removed his jacket.

“I think that is a new record Cat. You seriously miss me that much?” You laughed as he came toward you pulling a chair from your small dinning room table with him.

“You have no idea. It’s been weeks.”

He planted himself in the chair next to you and squinted at the bright computer screen that now sat in front of the both of you. You looked him seeing his eyes scanning your words, his lips slightly parted in concentration. You couldn’t help but to let out a laugh but you also felt the nerves build in your stomach as he read over some of your work. He knew what you were working on but refused to read it until it as finished. He finished the last line before looking at you his eyes meeting yours.

“This is incredible. I can’t wait to read the rest of it,” he spoke so seriously.

“You don’t even like to read so I don’t expect you to read this,” you turned your attention back to your work trying so hard to ignore the man next to you.

“Now you know I will read anything you write.”

“I will be done shortly I promise,” you shook your head but let a smirk play across your lips as you typed away.

Cat sat back and watched you at work. He liked moments like this when he could watch you focus on something especially when it came to your writing. The way you would either pull your bottom lip between your teeth or stick your tongue out just slightly. He loved the way the dim lighting seemed to play across your figure that he now noticed was in nothing but shorts and a t-shirt. You were going to drive the man wild. He knew tonight was the night he needed to just finally fess up but he was so damn scared. He had this feeling deep in his gut that you felt the same way he felt about you but his worry settled on if you would want to act on those things like he wanted to. He wondered if you would want to ruin the beautiful and lengthy friendship the two of you shared. His mind always seemed to flash up little moments to assure him that the two of you could make this work and he knew as those little moments played across his memory that he had to do this tonight. 

“And…done!” You typed the last word giving the period key a very successful push as your last button for the night. 

You quickly closed the document, saving and naming it before sending it in to your editor with a short and sweet little note. You turned in your chair too quickly wincing at the pain of your body being in the same place for far too long. Cat gave you a laugh and you rolled your eyes at him but smiled all the same. You pulled your glasses off and laid them on your desk rubbing at your face before finally looking at Cat. He wore one of his signature t-shirts and that stupid cap he wore all the time. It wasn’t really stupid and you secretly loved it and the way his hair sat messy under it. The two of you sit in a few moments of silence just looking at each other. What was that look he had on his face all about? It was making your nervous and you began to softly play with your shirt and looking anywhere but his brown eyes.

“So what did you want to…”

You never got a chance to finish your sentence before he had leaned forward and captured your lips in his. You never found yourself hesitating before kissing him back. His hand found your cheek and softly moved up to the side of your hair pulling your face closing to deepen the kiss. You had never felt so dizzy in your life. This was what it was like to really kiss him, finally. Your lips moved against each other until you had to unfortunately come up for air.

“Should we…take this to the…the bedroom?” Your voice was so full of nerves.

“Please,” he sounded so desperate as he stood almost knocking his chair over.

He reached out his hand to you and you took it. He pulled you up before quickly picking you up bridal style and you let out a yelp followed by a giggle. He carries you to your bedroom and almost trips before landing you safely on the bed. You pull him down with you and let him fall between your now spread legs and reattach your lips with his. You let your arms fall over his shoulders and around his neck. You let your fingers thread through the strands of hair under his cap before taking it off and throwing it somewhere in the room. His hands began to wonder under t-shirt and you can’t help the shiver at the feeling of his skin against yours in anyway. He quickly parts his lips and pulls your shirt up and over your head revealing that you were not wear a bra. He pauses at the sight and licks his lips before diving down to one breast. He kisses and teases before finally taking your already erect nipple in his mouth, sucking and then biting softly and pulling. You arch your back and let out a moan, your fingers pulling at his hair. His hand takes care of the other one before he switches and pays the other one the same attention. You are already a mess under his hands and the man had not even touched you where you wanted him. He sat up and quickly rid of his shirt before coming chest to chest with you and his lips found yours once again. He let his lips move to continue his discovery of all your sweet spots. You panted and moaned keeping one hand firmly in his soft locks. 

“Cat please,” it was your turn to sound desperate.

“What do you need angel?” He speaks between kisses against your neck.

“You please Cat. Touch me,” you whimper and buck your hips up into him.

He smirks down at you and reaches down pulling your shorts down pulling your panties down with them. You are quick to reach up and start to unbutton his pants and start to pull them off before he helps you and kicks them off to the floor. He looks down at you as his fingers find your wet slit and rubs several circles over your clit pulling a gasp from you. He then moves to your entrance and slips one finger inside. His eyes stay glued to your face to watch your ever reaction as he pushes in another finger and you let out a moan. He starts to finger you slowly, his fingers crooking to hit your spot perfectly over and over again. He had you a panting, moaning mess before he suddenly pulls away and you let out a whimper.

“Need to be inside you,” he pants before he lines himself up with you.

In that moment you were sure you were going to wake up from this dream a wet mess because you couldn’t believe this moment was happening. Frankie moved inside you slowly letting you feel the full stretch of him. Your mouth feel open as you watched him before you couldn’t take the pleasure and your head went back and your eyes fluttered shut. A groan escaped past his lips as he finally filled you tot he hilt. He didn’t sit long before he started to move in and out of you slowly. He was gentle and slow, wanting nothing more than to make this moment last for as long as the two of you could stand. He had one hand keeping him propped up and the other feel to your cheek softly. He let his thumb brush along under your eyes and you let them open looking up at him. His face full of pleasure, his plump lips were parted and he let his hand fall next to you before he just slightly picked up his pace.

“Feel…so…good Cat,” you moaned out softly as you let your nails rake softly along his back.

“Fuck you feel so good angel,” he moaned out.

His lips found yours and once again he was making you dizzy with his kiss. He pulled away and picked up his pace faster but still so gentle, taking perfect care of you. He moved his arms under you and slightly picked you up pulling you completely flush against him, his forehead falling against yours. His eyes opened and connected with yours and it was like a push over the edge. You came apart. Your head went back and his lips connected with your neck kissing eagerly. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head and your body shook as your orgasm took you over. He spoke sweet nothings to you that sounded far away as he kept going working your through it. Then he was moaning out your name and letting go deep inside of you. He stilled letting himself empty before laying you gently down on the bed. You kept your eyes closed and panted for air before slowly opening them. It wasn’t a dream. He was still over you panting and his forehead reconnecting to yours. You both lay there for a few moments before he finally pulls from you and you both let out soft gasp at the loss of each other. He got up and your heart feel. That was it then huh? He didn’t dress and your brows furrowed in confusion watching as he walked to the bathroom. He returned with a wet towel and cleaned the both of you up before discarding it in the floor with your clothes and laying next to you. He didn’t speak as he pulled you to him and you turned to face him. His eyes searched your face and you watched him. You were afraid to ask him what needed to be asked. You didn’t want to ruin the moment that you endlessly wanted to live in. The silence was eating at you and he just kept looking at you like he too didn’t want to ask the question that hung in the air.

“What does this mean Cat?” Your voice was soft and full of nerves.

His fingers brushed at your hair and lingered down your cheek before disappearing around you again. His fingers made endless, random patterns on upon your back trying his best to ease you.

“What do you want it to mean?”

“I think we both know the answer to that question.”

“How long?” He simply asked and the question at first confused you until it hit you what he meant.

“For a long time. The crush was there before you left but when you came back I knew I had to do anything to pick up your pieces and show you that you were loved,” your voice trailed to a whisper.

“It’s been since day one. The day Pope introduced us I knew it was you and it would only ever be you no matter how hard I tried.”

“Can we do this?” You asked the question with so much fear in your voice.

You never wanted to lose the man that had become your best friend but maybe this was what it was meant to be all along. You were so afraid but by the look on his face so was he.

“We can do this,” he finally let a smile spread across his face and you matched it.

“Then let’s do this,” you chuckled, your body relaxing slightly.

“I would want nothing more,” he smiled before he grabbing at your face once again and kissed you deeply.


End file.
